1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a loose sheet binder for storing negative strips, more particularly to a combined negative holder and viewing device to facilitate viewing of the negatives.
2. Description Of The Related Art
After having a roll of film developed, the processed negative strips are usually returned in a sheet (a) of interconnected translucent pouches (b), as shown in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 2, the negative strips are then usually removed from the translucent pouches (b) they were returned in, and are transferred to the translucent pouches (e) of a plurality of loose negative holding sheets (d) bound together in a loose sheet binder (c). This step is both burdensome and time consuming. Furthermore, searching for a particular negative is made difficult since the translucent pouches (e) are not appropriately labeled. Thus, each negative strip must be drawn from the respective pouch (e) and raised near a light source when searching for a desired negative.